


Day 13

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Vampire!Sirius, succubi!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 13Sirimione“Fuck Anne Rice and her frilly bitch ass vampires”





	Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas CatrinaSL and Nix!

Day 13

Sirimione

“Fuck Anne Rice and her frilly bitch ass vampires”

xXx

“It’s can’t be that bad,” Remus replied as if he’d said it several times before. He looked up from his newspaper and across the kitchen table. “What happened this time?” 

“Nothing! She’s giving us a bad name,” Sirius exclaimed. “You werewolves are lucky, no one tries to romanticize you lot.” 

“I think you’re forgetting one thing.” Remus smirked. 

“Don’t you dare say its name. Sparkly little shits,” Sirius grumbled under his breath. 

Remus turned back to his paper, much more amused than before.

Not long after, Nymphadora Lupin came in, carrying a newly awakened Teddy. 

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked, cocking her head at Sirius as she set Teddy in his high chair. 

“He’s cursing Anne Rice again.” 

Dora sighed. “I told you not to go to that convention, cousin.”  

“Well, where else am I going to feed without being noticed?” he asked. “All those pretty young women, and fetching cougars, in love with the idea of, well, me.”

“Vampires, Sirius, they're in love with the idea of vampires and not even real vampires, romanticized ones. They aren’t there for you personally.”

“Why must you ruin my fun?” 

Remus smirked. “It’s my favorite hobby.” 

“Yeah, well, you need a new one,” Sirius told him standing from the table. He walked around to Teddy’s high chair. He pecked him on the top of the head, smoothing down his baby fuzz—which turned black when Teddy looked up at him—and headed for the door. 

“Round two?” Dora asked as she brought Teddy his dinner. 

“Man’s gotta eat.” 

xXx

His next target did not fall into his usual list of targets. He was very particular, tall, leggy, just the right side of curvy. She was everything else. Medium build, curvy, dark skin, wild dark hair. She was gorgeous. The type of woman he would have gone for when he was still alive. These days he stuck to the aforementioned criteria for several reasons. Despite his hatred for modern Vampire literature, he was, if nothing else a man of puns and bad humor. Also, feeding on the nerdy girls, the ones who actually read said literature would ensure that while no one would believe them should they report a strange occurrence, nutrition wasn’t exactly on the tops of their self care lists. There was only so much caffeine he could handle in one sitting, and some of those young women could put away coffee like he could put away whiskey. And while impressive, it gave him the jitters.

This young woman, appeared to be caught in the middle. Somewhere between professional, no nonsense adult and studious bookworm. He’d almost call her a sexy librarian and if that wasn’t reason enough to go over and talk to her, he didn’t know what was. 

“Pardon me.” He said as he stepped up to the high top table she was seated at. She turned to look at him, eyes like liquid chocolate meeting steel grey. “Don’t look, but there’s a man by the bar whose been watching you all night.” 

“Is that so?” she asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry to say he’s not the kind of man whose attentions you want.” Sirius continued smoothly. The man he was referring to had been caught a few times slipping something into the drinks of unsuspecting women that evening. Sirius had been able to switch out the drinks before he or the women noticed. Now, however, he was keeping close tabs on the woman before Sirius and he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away. 

The woman leaned closer, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “A vampire with a conscious? Now there’s something you don’t see everyday.”  

Sirius stared back at her stunned. “How…” 

The woman leaned a little closer, making sure he was eye to eye with her. Sirius watched as her brilliant brown eyes turned amber, glowing in the low light of the old pub.     

“A succubi?” he breathed. 

She smirked. “Hermione.” she introduced, sitting back and offering her hand. 

Sirius shook off his shock and took it, laying a kiss across her knuckles. “Sirius.” he replied. 

“I assume you're here to feed?” she asked. He nodded. “Me too. Perhaps we can work together?” 

Sirius smirked. “What did you have in mind?”  

xXx

“Why don’t we go to your place.” Hermione prompted the young man. Mathew was the name he had given her. She was sure it was his real name. No one could lie to her when she exerted her influence over them. 

“Whatever you want.” he replied, his voice drawn out in his hypnotised state. She smiled at him sweetly. 

“Anything?” 

He nodded. 

Hermione followed the man into a cab and not long after they pulled up to a flat about a mile away. He led her up to his flat and as they entered, Hermione stopped him from closing the door. 

“Remember when you said I could have anything I want?” she asked. He nodded slowly. “Well, I want my friend to join us.” 

Judging by his grin, he was under the impression that this would go well for him. 

Hermione stepped aside, opening the door way up so Sirius could walk through. The grin dropped off the man’s face then. “Wait, what is this?” 

“You said I could have anything?” Hermione smiled. 

“I don’t like this.” the man told her. 

“Is that what the woman you’ve drugged before said. Did you listen to them?” Sirius asked closing and locking the front door. 

They advanced on him together, driving him back further into the apartment. He began to call out for help.

“Scream all you like, I made sure no one could hear you.” Sirius explained and the man watched in horror as Hermione’s eyes began to glow. 

“Don’t worry darling, you’ll get better than you deserve tonight.” 


End file.
